


I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight

by genderqueer_turtle



Series: TSS Fantasy AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Heavy Angst, I'm sorry for what you're about to read, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Sanderia is a peaceful kingdom. But when King Roman needs to defend his kingdom, he immediately calls on his five best friends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: TSS Fantasy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900258
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is a fantasy au.  
> Logan is an alchemist. Supposedly the best in the world.  
> Virgil and Janus are both powerful witches. They grew up and trained together. Janus has a bit more control over his magic than Virgil does.  
> Patton is an elven prince. His magical abilities are mainly used for healing and he tends to avoid fighting.  
> Roman is the King. While he doesn't have any magical abilities, he is an excellent leader and an even better swordsman.  
> Remus is a necromancer. He is technically Roman's brother and a prince, but he tends to avoid associating with the royal family, opting to focus on his magical profession instead.
> 
> Second of all, this is a major angst warning. I cried while writing this and you'll probably cry while reading it.

Normally, Sanderia is a peaceful kingdom. It's people were kind and welcoming to anyone who travelled through their borders, trading with any kingdom who required a resource it had. The royal family was well loved and kind to the people. The kingdom allowed for magic users to live safely in its borders, instead of forcing them to live in other countries where they could be arrested or even killed for even being associated with magic. Sanderia was almost the perfect kingdom.

But even perfect kingdoms can't stay peaceful forever. War and violence targets anyone and everyone, regardless if they want it or not. And Sanderia was no exception. Other kingdoms who envied the near perfect life that Sanderia's citizens led, or the resources that the rich land produced, would attack and try to take these things for themselves. They always failed, almost no army came close to being as powerful and well trained as Sanderia's was.

One kingdom, Zeeland, had made a sort of tradition of attacking Sanderia's borders. They had never been able to break through, but they're royal family was stubborn and kept training more and more soldiers so that one day, they might be able to finally break through and get their chance to finally take what they wanted.

* * *

King Roman of Sanderia waited for his friends, five powerful people that he trusted his life to. He sat on his throne, staring at his sword, thinking of the battle that was bound to happen soon. He had never expected the Zeeland forces to manage to break through his border, but it had happened and he needed to get them out of his kingdom.

A knock on the large door startled him back to the present. He called for the doors to be open and the wildest group walked into the room. 

The first one to reach Roman practically threw himself into his arms. Roman chuckled and hugged his best friend, Prince Patton. Prince Patton was a woodland elf and a childhood friend of Roman's. Patton technically wasn't a citizen of Sanderia, instead living in the Elven kingdom that shared a border with Sanderia. Roman had made sure that he was on the beat of terms with Patton and his people, so that their kingdoms could continue to live in peace and prosperity together.

Once Patton had disconnected himself from Roman, two other figures came to give their greetings to the king. They bowed, but quickly abandoned the formal greeting for a quick hug. These two were Logan, the alchemist, and his boyfriend, Virgil the witch. Logan was known far and wide for being the best alchemist in the kingdom, offering his services to anyone who needed him. His potions were powerful and incredibly hard to make. He often carried a bag slung across his torso full of premade potions as well as ingredients.

Virgil, a powerful witch who tended to keep to himself, held his boyfriend's hand as they greeted Roman. On Virgil's shoulder sat a large spider, his familiar. Patton cringed away a little when he saw the black arachnid, but Virgil just smiled and greeted his friends. His black and purple outfit shimmered a little in the dim light of the room, causing him to appear a bit more mysterious.

"Hello!" Roman greeted his two friends. He was glad to see that they were still together, they were a good pair.

They stepped aside and sat at the large table, waiting for the meeting to start. Roman turned to greet his next friend. A tall, yellow haired man on shimmering yellow robes stepped up. He had a pale yellow snake wrapped around his arm, his familiar. He bowed deeply before taking Roman's hand and planting a light kiss on it. Roman tried to hide his deep red blush as he cleared his throat.

"Hello Janus. It's great to finally see you again. You've been gone for so long."

The man, Janus, stood back up and smiled sweetly at the king. Janus was a witch, like Virgil. In fact, the two had trained in the art of magic together and we're practically siblings. Roman had always admired Janus, in more ways than one. But he never was able to figure out how Janus felt towards him, so he kept his more romantic admirations to himself.

"Your highness," Janus said, his words sweet like honey. "What can I say? One must travel around to get the best business. Though I have missed working in the royal city. I wish I could have returned on much happier conditions," he said, reminding the King on why they were all meeting.

"Yes, indeed," Roman said. "Well, we're going to begin in a minute if you'd like to sit at the table." Janus nodded, walking towards his seat, his familiar flicking its tongue out in the air.

The last person walked over to greet the king. He threw his arm around Roman's shoulder, laughing a large and excited laugh.

"Hello older brother!" The man said, his mustache twisted into a smile. "God I've missed you so much!"

"You wouldn't miss me if you had stayed with Mother and me in the castle Remus," Roman said, pulling his brother into a real hug. Once they pulled away, Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? I have no interest in royal life and there isn't enough business in this city. A real necromancer is always on the move." Roman nodded, having heard the reasoning behind his younger brother's decision to separate himself from his royal title. 

Remus was wearing a bright green tunic, with dark leggings and a belt in which skulls and other strange things hung from. His staff was tied so that it hung behind him, out of his way when he wasn't using it.

Remus bounced over to the table, stopping to say hello to his best friend, Virgil, and let Virgil's spider crawl on his hand. 

Roman cleared his throat as he sat at the head of the table, gaining the attention of everyone seated.

"I'm sorry that our reunion could not be a happier one, but I'm afraid that Sanderia's borders have been broken though and I would appreciate it if you five would aid me in protecting my kingdom."

A chorus of voices offered their aid before settling down a few seconds later. 

"I cannot thank you all enough for what you are doing, and the kingdom and I are willing to pay you for this." 

Janus spoke up. "I cannot speak for the others, but I will accept no payment. This is my kingdom too." Everyone at the table, including Patton agreed, saying that they'd be willing to assist Roman for free.

"Okay then. The army is ready to depart by sunrise tomorrow morning. I suggest you all get lots of rest before we head out." 

Roman watched as each of his friends filed out of the room, headed to their bed chambers or the dinner hall, every one of them determined and full of energy and life. He decided that he would head to bed early, as he would be the one leading his army, and his friends into battle.

* * *

Virgil flopped on the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. He hated meetings, they made him anxious. He was sure that he had gripped Logan's hand so hard that he had cut off circulation.

Logan smiled at him as he flopped down next to Virgil, being careful not to land on Virgil's familiar, who was lying next to Virgil's face. 

"That wasn't so bad," Logan said, running his hand up and down Virgil's arm in a comforting manner. "It was a short meeting and now we have the rest of the evening to ourselves." 

Virgil gently scooted his familiar onto the pillow before cuddling close to Logan. Logan planted a kiss on his witch boyfriend's forehead before drifting off to sleep, holding Virgil gently in his arms.

* * *

The sun began it's trek up the sky all too soon in Roman's opinion. He wanted to lie in bed, freeze time if he could. But he got up and quickly dressed himself before summoning a page to help him with his armor. Once he was fully geared, he headed down to the stables to grab his horse, stopping in the kitchen to steal a biscuit. As he walked, breakfast in mouth, he encountered Janus.

"Good morning your highness," Janus greeted, giving a quick bow. Roman hurried to swallow his biscuit.

"No need to bow Janus. We're friends."

"I suppose so," was all Janus said, before becoming silent as the two walked towards the stables.

The outdoor air was cool and crisp, the grass covered in morning dew. Finally, they reached the rest of the group and mounted their horses, Roman leading his friends and his men towards the border.

Remus rode beside him. He was still the prince, whether he wanted to be or not. Roman wished that he was still close to his younger brother, like they were when they were kids. But Remus had left his family, only returning when their father had died and Roman had been crowned king, and then when their mother had died. Roman wondered if Remus even realized that he was never home anymore, or if he was just too into his work that he didn't even think about it. As these thoughts were running through his head, Remus pulled his horse alongside Roman's.

"I meant to come home sooner, under less distressing events. I've missed you Roman." It was like Remus had read his brother's mind, even though that was technically impossible.

"I've missed you too Remus, although I'm glad you've found something that brings you joy. You always hated those balls and meetings Father made us attend."

"I just wanted to play in the med and get dirty. I wasn't allowed to do that at those meetings!" Remus said, waving his hands in the air dramatically. "The royal life was just too clean and stifling for my taste. You always flourished in those situations, but I wilted like a flower who's been denied sunlight. I'm glad I left, I've grown so much in both magic and who I am as a whole. But even though I don't miss my old life doesn't mean I don't miss my big brother. I'm sorry that I was gone so long."

Roman extended his gloves hand to take his brother's. Even though the gloves, he could feel the roughness of Remus' hands, from doing so much physical labor.

"Don't be sorry, I'm proud of who you've become. And father would be too. And once this is over, you can stay at the castle for a bit. And I hope I'll get to see more of you."

* * *

Down the line of horses, Virgil clung to Logan as he rode on Logan's horse. Since Virgil was small and didn't enjoy riding his own horse, Logan often allowed him to ride with him. Virgil liked it a lot, he got to cling to his boyfriend, letting his face rest in Logan's soft hair. And he didn't have to deal with the anxiety that he felt when trying to control an animal twice his size. 

Next to them, Janus rode, his snake wrapped loosely around his neck like a scarf. He was discussing different spells with Virgil, the two talking animatedly about a certain attack spell that Virgil was still struggling to master.

"Your anxiety is what is blocking you from performing it perfectly. You need to have a clear mind and let go of your worries if you want the spell to be successful."

"It's not as easy as you make it sound," Virgil grumbled.

"I didn't say it would be easy, just necessary if you want to succeed."

Janus began to explain how Virgil could try to temporarily rid his mind of anxiety, but was cut off by a loud and song-like laugh from ahead. Janus turned and watched as Roman, Remus, and Patton rode in the front, chatting. The laugh had come from Roman and Janus watched as he laughed again.

"Instead of staring, you could always ask him out," Virgil suggested teasingly. 

"You know I can't. He's a king, and I'm just a witch. Besides, he's shown no indication that the feeling is mutual, so I just keep my emotions out of our relationship. It is better that way."

Virgil scoffed, an eye roll accompanying the sound.

"Remember how you tried to set me up with Logan once you found out I liked him?" Virgil asked. Logan gave a small laugh as he remembered. Janus turned a bright red color.

"He tried to spell me I believe. Tricked me into drinking a love potion, so that I would fall madly in love with you," Logan said, turning around slightly to face his boyfriend and his friend. "Which is technically illegal. Love potions are not something to be played with. Luckily I caught on before it was too late. And even more luckily, I already loved you." Logan planted a kiss on Virgil's mouth before turning back around. 

"What are you trying to say?" Janus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You weren't shy when it came to my love life. And Logan holds a way higher status than I do. He's a world famous alchemist, I'm just a witch. But that wasn't a problem for our relationship."

"Yeah well, no offense, alchemist and King are two very different things," Janus said.

Logan spoke up again. "Well, what harm would come from you asking Roman out? Nothing from a legal standpoint. Worst case scenario, he rejects you and you'll get your heart broken. Which, in a sense, you're already doing to yourself by pining like an idiot."

"He could never want to speak to me again."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Please, we both know that Roman would never stop speaking to any of us if something as small as romantic feelings were involved. He's too kind and he needs his friends."

"I hate that you're right."

"So go talk to him. Just take your horse, ride up, and start a conversation. Use that silver tongue you have to get you a man." Virgil watched as his friend sighed and rode up to join the others at the front of the matching line.

"Would you like to join them up there?" Logan asked. 

"No, I'd rather spend some time alone with you," Virgil said, tightening his grip around Logan's torso slightly, shifting closer to his boyfriend. He knew that Logan was smiling, even if he couldn't see it.

* * *

Roman stopped the matching group of tires soldiers at the top of a steep hill. He could see the enemy encampment from the top, though he doubted the enemy could see him.

"We stop to set up camp here," he called, watching as his men set up tents. Soon, his tent was set up and he sat down, sore from the journey. He stood up as his flap opened and Patton poked his head in.

"Where would you like me to set up my healing station. Since I'm not fighting, I thought it would be a good idea to use my magic the way it's meant to be used, and that's giving life, not taking it. I want to help, just not by killing people."

"Set it up near my tent, since that's closest to the side of the hill and therefore easy to reach. And Patton, don't feel bad about not fighting. I didn't ask you to fight, I would never ask that of you." Patton turned a bright red, his blush traveling up to his pointed ears.

The tent flap opened again, this time Janus stepped in. He paused when he saw Patton.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave," he said, beginning to turn on his heels.

"No, it's fine!" Patton said, passing Janus on his way out of the tent. "I was just about to leave to go set up." He smiled knowingly at Janus as he left, leaving the two men alone in the tent.

"Is something the matter Janus? You look slightly uncomfortable," Roman said, trying not to blush, knowing that he was completely alone with the guy he had been head over heels for since they were teens. 

"Nothing's wrong!" Janus stammered. "I just wanted to ask what the battle plan is."

"Oh." Roman focused a little as he turned to the map spread on the table. He heard Janus walk over, felt Janus' arm brush lightly against his, but did his best to focus on answering Janus.

"We're here, the enemy camp is here." Roman pointed out the two camps on the map. "We're better off attacking when it's dark and they can't see us coming down the hill. In a few hours, after the sun sets, we all go down, take them by surprise. We all go on foot, the horses would make too much noise. Hopefully most of their soldiers will be asleep when we strike, so they're defense will be weak."

"Clever," Janus remarked. "Well, I better be getting some rest then. I guess I'll see you in a few hours." Roman nodded and watched as Janus left the tent. He silently cursed himself for not trying to ask Janus out, but he reminded himself that now was not the right time.

* * *

The sound of metal clashing on metal echoed in Logan's ears. Sweat dripped from his furrowed brow as he grabbed another potion from his bag, throwing it into the enemies clustered forces, hearing the explosion that followed. In his hand he held a dagger, using it to cut down enemies in between potions. Not far away, he could hear Virgil shouting incantations, blasting enemies into the air, or making them fall on their own sword. 

A skeleton ran past and stabbed an enemy, obviously one of Remus' magical creations. Logan grabbed another potion and uncapped it so it's magical effect would be better. Careful not to spill it, he shoved it into the open mouth of a screaming enemy, watching as they disintegrated to dust. 

He didn't know how long he had been fighting before the enemy began their retreat. But soon he noticed that the fight was dying down, less bodies were collapsing to the ground. Logan began his search for Virgil. When he found him, Virgil was in the middle of casting a spell, the very spell that Janus had been lecturing him on earlier. Virgil's brow was furrowed in worry, sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead. 

Logan also noticed the enemy soldier, running towards Virgil, sword in hand. Logan screamed his name, but Virgil was too far away to hear. The soldier stabbed at Virgil, who gasped, his focus broken. The spell was ruined, a loud explosion knocked Logan off of his feet, even though he was so far away. 

Logan scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain from where his head had hit a rock. He was running towards Virgil, barely hearing the scream that was coming from him. He dropped to his knees, grabbing Virgil and cradling his bleeding body. The stab wound was bleeding excessively, the explosion had made the injury so much worse. Logan cradles Virgil's head in one arm, using his free hand to try and stop the bleeding. 

The blood ruined the shimmering effect on Virgil's witch robes. Logan has always loved the way his boyfriend shimmered in his robes.

"Where's Patton?" Logan shouted, his vision blurring a little. "I need Patton!" Roman saw the two, immediately paling and began shouting orders for Patton to be brought down the hill immediately.

"Lo, calm down," Virgil said, his hand waving around aimlessly, searching for Logan's face. Logan momentarily let Virgil's head rest on his lap, as he guided Virgil's hand to Logan's cheek.

"Virgil, you're dying. I can't calm down. Patton is coming though, he'll save you." Virgil coughed, his whole body shaking.

Patton came running down the hill as fast as he could, charging his way across the battlefield until he was kneeling next to Logan.

Patton got one good look at the wound and the sharp intake of air was enough to send Logan into a panic. Still cupping Logan's face, Virgil tried to calm him down, but Logan was in hysterics. 

Patton placed his hands on Virgil's wound, the area glowing from the elven healing magic. With each second that passed, Patton seemed less and less hopefully, his face going from its natural pink blush to paper white. 

"Patton, stop," Virgil said. It's a magic wound, too powerful." Patton pulled his hands away, stepping back in dispair. 

"No no no! Help him!" Logan screamed.

Janus stepped close and shook his head. "Virgil's right, that's a magic wound. He must have tried the spell, the magic residue is so strong. I can see it, there's so much. Too much."

"Witches can see magic traces?" Roman asked, his curiosity overtaking him just for a moment. Janus shook his head, it was a thing only witches could do.

"So you're just going to let him die?" Logan shouted, glaring at all of his friends. Patton burst into tears, Janus looked at the ground. 

"There's not much they can do Lo. Just let me be." Virgil's voice was growing fainter, he was using so much energy fighting to stay alive just another minute.

"I won't let you die, I'll do anything. I can't lose you!"

"Starlight," Virgil said softly, opting to use his nickname for Logan, hoping it would calm him down. "Listen to me, stop. Breath. Calm down. It's going to be okay."

"It's not going to be okay though," Logan said between racking sobs. He cradles Virgil closer to him, as if the closeness would keep his boyfriend alive.

"I love you Logan, that will never change."

Logan shook his head. "No, stop it. Stop saying I love you like you're leaving. You're not leaving. You can't leave me."

"I love you Starlight. Say it back, please." 

"I love you Virgil. I love you so damn much." Virgil smiled, his eyes closing as he sighed happily.

Logan felt the life leave his boyfriend, felt his spirit drift away. He shook his head, a scream escaping his lips as he cradles Virgil's body, planting one last kiss on his boyfriend.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there, sobbing. But when Patton and Janus pulled him away, the sun had risen, signaling a new day. Logan knew that he was being led back to the camp, but he didn't register anything. He felt nothing. Logan was a hollow shell, void of any emotions. Except for grief, all he felt was grief.

* * *

Logan couldn't go to the funeral, the very idea made him angry. He couldn't believe that no one could save Virgil, that he had lost his love. Now he was no one's starlight, he was just plain Logan. 

He heard a knock on his door, heard someone enter. He saw Janus walk over, sit down next to him on the bed. 

"What do you want?" Logan asked, an edge to his voice.

"To make sure you're okay. And to offer something that you won't want to turn down."

"Doubtful."

"Logan, do you want to talk to Virgil or not?" Janus asked.

Logan looked at Janus like he was crazy.

"Virgil's dead!" He screamed.

"Logan, I'm a witch. Performing seances is one of the many things we do. I can talk to Virgil regardless."

Logan paused, thinking the words were too good to be true. "You can actually talk to him? You're not joking?"

"No, I'm not joking. Everyone can talk to him, but only for a little bit, I already have everything set up."

Janus grabbed Logan's hand and led him to Janus' room, where he had everything set up. The others were already gathered, sitting around the table.

"Ready to start?" Janus asked the group after Logan and him had sat down. Everybody nodded and Janus instructed everyone to grab hands.

Janus started chanting in a different language, a language that Logan had heard Virgil chant in many times. In the middle of the table, a wormhole to the spirit world began to open. Janus started chanting louder, and Logan heard Janus say Virgil's name, calling him to their world. Suddenly, Virgil appeared.

"Virgil!" Logan shouted, almost standing up.

Virgil's ghost turned and smiled at Logan. "Hey Starlight."

The others quickly said hello to Virgil.

"Wait!" Logan got excited. "I know what we can do to help you!" The others looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean Lo?" Virgil asked.

"Remus!" Logan said. "He's a necromancer! We can bring you back no problem!"

Ghost Virgil shook his head. "I don't want that Logan. That's a fake life, it wouldn't be real. You wouldn't want that either Starlight."

"I do want it! I want you back!" Logan said, his eyes stinging with salty tears.

"I'm sorry Logan." Virgil looked at Remus, who stared at the floor.

Logan stared at his boyfriend for a minute, before groaning angrily and storming out of the room.

He heard someone shout his name, but he didn't look back. He went into his room, locking the door and began angrily doing the thing he was best at, making potions.

* * *

Roman sighed as he sat at the empty dinner table. 

"May I join you?" He heard a voice say. He turned to see Janus. Instead of feeling his usual excitement when he saw the witch, he only felt sadness. 

"Do you miss him?" Roman asked as Janus sat down next to him.

Janus sighed. "More than anything. He was like my little brother. And I couldn't save him."

"Was Logan right? Virgil can be brought back?"

"He could, but it would be an empty life. Virgil wouldn't be the same guy we know and love. Besides, Remus can't bring a person back unless that person wants to come back. It could hurt both Virgil and Remus if he tried. Necromancy isn't a widely practiced magic form for a reason."

"What about what Virgil suggested after Logan left?" Roman asked.

"I'm working on that right now. It will be ready soon." Roman smiled at that. Hopefully what they were planning would help Logan.

* * *

Logan left his room, storming to where he knew Remus was staying. He banged on the door until Remus opened it.

"Bring him back," Logan said, shoving Remus angrily. 

"Logan I can't."

"Yes you can! That's what you do! Bring him back!"

"Logan I can't! He won't let me! If I tried, he'd disappear forever, we wouldn't be able to talk to him even with Janus' magic! Do you want to lose him forever?"

"It's worth a try! Don't you even care that he's gone?" Logan collapsed on the bed, sobbing.

"Of course I do. He was my best friend! My only friend for most of my life! I miss him more than anything! But I know the risks and it's not worth it! I don't want to lose him forever! I can't lose him forever! I'll take talking to him every once and a while, but never? I'd hate that, and you would too."

Remus fell down beside Logan and the two of them sat, crying together.

"Let's get you back to your room," Remus said when he calmed down. Logan was still a sobbing mess, so Remus carried him to his room. He set Logan on his own bed, and there, Logan passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

"Is it ready to give to Logan?" Roman asked Janus. Janus nodded.

"That's great! He's going to be so happy!" Roman said, jumping up and down. 

Janus smiled as he watched the king.

"God I'm so happy!" Roman said. Janus got up and started jumping up and down with Roman. Suddenly, Roman grabbed his face out of excitement and pulled Janus close. Their lips clashed in a mess of passion and joy.

When they pulled away, both turning a bright shade of red.

"I'm so sorry, I was just so excited and I didn't think…" Roman began. Janus hushed him.

"Don't be sorry. I liked it."

Roman was stunned. "You liked it?"

"I like you."

The two kissed again before separating, remembering what they were supposed to be doing.

"Shall we take it to him?" Janus asked.

Roman smiled. "We shall!"

* * *

Logan sat in his room, brewing potions to pass the time before he left for home. He was hesitant to go back to the home he had shared with Virgil, but he knew he couldn't stay in the castle forever.

He heard a knock on his door. 

"Come in!" He said, knowing that the door was unlocked. All of his friends walked in, seemingly excited.

"We have a gift for you, something to cheer you up," Janus said. Logan scoffed.

Patton walked over and grabbed Logan's hand, placing something cold in it. Logan looked and saw a necklace with a shimmering purple crystal pendant on it.

"What is this?" He asked, staring at it.

"When you left the other day, Virgil had a suggestion. This is a witch's pendant, used to communicate with the dead. It doesn't last as long as a seance, and only the wearer of the necklace can see the dead person. Oh, and it only works with the dead person it was created for. But this will help you talk to Virgil on a regular basis," Janus explained.

Logan's eyes watered. "You sure that it will work?" Janus nodded. 

"Go ahead and try it. All you have to do is call for Virgil while clutching the pendant."

Logan did exactly that. His face lit up and the others filed out of the room

"Hey Starlight," Virgil said.

* * *

_**TWO YEARS LATER** _

Sanderia grew in prosperity and lived in peace. It's king married a witch, considered to be the most spectacular royal wedding the kingdom had ever seen.

The kingdom had also regained it's prince. Though he wasn't around as much, he came to see his brother, the king, much more than he used to. 

Near the edge of the kingdom borders, it is sad that a once powerful alchemist lives in a small cottage all by himself. He likes to be left alone, but if you walk by the cottage at certain times, mostly at night, you can hear the alchemist sing, or laugh, seemingly having a conversation with the empty house. Anyone who actually listened could tell that whoever the alchemist was talking to was the love of his life, even if that person didn't seem to exist. Or, at least to exist in the world of the living.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Originally I started this as a short analogical angst story, but then as I was writing, the other characters started to become slightly more important, hence the Roceit.  
> I actually really enjoyed writing this and I love the fantasy thing I've created here. I might expand on this universe later in the future. I guess we'll see.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Much love and gratitude,  
> Turtle


End file.
